


It Takes Action Without Warning

by organizedchaoss



Category: Elsword (Video Game), 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: Bartender!Haruki, Dom!Haruki, F/F, Falling In Love, Fandom Fusions, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Real Band Songs, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Supportive Mother!Eisuke, confused feelings, sexy moments, team sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organizedchaoss/pseuds/organizedchaoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruki Sagae meets Inukai Isuke while falling in love with another girl. The other just toying with Haruki. How will this love triangle end up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My first Akuma no Riddle fanfic! This will have many sequels.. i guess.. We'll find out! it'll be based on you guys! :)) I'm sorry i made Rena's hair blonde! it was kinda weird doing "yellow-green haired girl" so yeah :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki gets a new job to be able to earn for her family. She meets an extraordinary girl and another extra extraordinary girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me guys! I will really happily accept comments and suggestions to improve my works :)

“Without any experiences with bartending, why should I hire you?” asked Inukai Eisuke.

“Well, aside from I can adapt with any work I need to do, I’ve been trained by a very awesome bartender. I did some practices in bartending just for pass time, that’s why I don’t have any certificates or what not.” Sagae Haruki answered.

“Who is this bartender you’re talking about?” he asked.

“Hanabusa Sato-san.” she answered.

Inukai Eisuke was startled when the name Hanabusa was said. “Hanabusa Sato-san? The infamous Hanabusa Sato-san?!” surprised with his own reaction, he cleared his throat. “How did you know someone like him?” he asked.

“Well first of all Sato-san’s granddaughter is a friend of mine and I worked at one of their constructions that her grandfather specially foresees. Sato-san came to me directly asking me why I was working on a construction as one of the workers; he said I shouldn’t be working there because I’m girl. I told him my story and he let me work for him. Time came where he always invites me to his old bar that is not on business anymore and he said it was his hideout. There he taught me some about mixing alcohol beverages, cocktails, whiskies and many more. I watched him flippin’ some bottles and it amazed me, I wanted to learn it myself. So then I’ve got an instant bartending training every after my work shift.” she answered.

Inukai Eisuke chuckled after hearing the story. “Well, well, I don’t doubt you’re story, that’s how I know Sato-san, so when can you start? Is it okay if I ask you to start tonight?” he said.

“That’s absolutely great Sir! I’ll gladly come here tonight.” she answered.

“Good! You’re uniform will be on your locker when you get here tonight.” Inukai Eisuke opened one of the drawers in his table and pulled out a locker key. “Here you go the key to your locker. I’ll be seeing you later.” he said smiling at the girl.

“Thank you very much Sir Inukai Eisuke!” the red-haired girl said standing up and bowing her head down as low as she can, she grinned at Inukai Eisuke as she got up and made her way out of the room.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Haruki went home with a smile on her face; it was afternoon when she got home. “Guys! I’m home! I’ve got great news!” she said opening the door to their small home.

“Haruki-nee-chan!!!” a little boy ran to his big sister jumping to her arms, Haruki caught the boy and hugged him tight, Haruki carried the boy. “What is the great news Haruki-nee-chan?” asked the boy.

“Well, I’ve got a new job, and I think it will be a permanent one.” she answered pinching the nose of her little brother. “You guys will be eating a lot from now on.” she continued making her little brother giggle. She put her little brother down.

Her little brother ran towards the kitchen. “Fuyuka-nee-chan!! Haruki-nee-chan is home!! She said we will eat a lot from now on!” shouted her brother, every single one of her siblings cheered and seemed happy.

Haruki smiled the usual grin she does just hearing her siblings happy about her news. She does not need anything, or want anything, just to have enough money for her sick mother, and enough food for her siblings to eat every day with smiles on their faces. She pulled out a pocky box out of her pocket and got one stick to her mouth without eating it; she walked towards the kitchen and saw her laughing siblings, she bit her pocky and she laughed with them. “I will be leaving later tonight; Haruki-nee-chan will be on night shifts so I will be home every morning” she told her siblings and continued eating her pocky.

“Yay! Haruki-nee-chan will have time to play with us!!” said the little boy who hugged Haruki earlier.

“Aki, we can’t bother Haruki-nee-chan during the morning, we need to be quiet in the mornings because that’s when Haruki-nee-chan needs sleep.” Some of them nodded but most of them protested especially Aki making Haruki grin as she patted Aki on his head.

“Okay guys! I will have to prepare myself for later.” She stood up and kissed each of her 9 siblings on their foreheads, patting everyone in their heads. She went to their living room followed by her 5 youngest siblings; she took out a baby pink nail polish from a cabinet and started polishing her nails while the 5 of her siblings played.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Locker number 9. Hmmm. Oh here it is.” Haruki opened her locker and found her uniform there. White polo, black vest, tie, pencil skirt, and a 2-inch high heeled black shoes it was all perfectly fit to her, thanks to Inukai Eisuke asking her sizes. She changed to her uniform and walked out to the bar. Waiters and other bartenders were already busy, getting ready for the night shift, Haruki walked towards the bar seeing another girl who seems to be a bartender as well. “Yo! I’m Sagae Haruki, nice to meet ya! I hope to learn more from you!” she said bowing her head down.

The other girl was tying up her hair to a ponytail when she looked at Haruki. “Oh you’re the newbie Inukai-san told me. My name’s Rena, Matsumoto Rena. Just don’t mess up then we’re cool.” said the girl and started putting her black apron on. Haruki nodded and reached for her own black apron as she scanned the other girl. She has straight long blonde hair, same height has hers, green eyes, fair complexion, a beautiful face indeed. “What are you staring at?” said the blonde-haired girl.

Haruki gave her the usual dorky grin and said “Nothing, want some?” she handed over some of her pocky. The other girl just looked away and started cleaning her side of the bar. Haruki smirked to herself and thought _what a very nice senpai I have here, this is going to be an interesting night._

The night started, customers came buying drinks, having fun with the night, loud techno music booming coming out from every speakers there are in the bar & resto. “Rum, pineapple juice, coconut cream and a garnish of pineapple wedge and cherry, Pina Colada for this beautiful lady here” said Haruki winking at one of the customer.

Rena eyed Haruki and thought, _getting all cool and flirty on a first night huh? Well, you’re kinda cute for me maybe I’ll play._ Rena smirked and continued at her work.

Apparently, Haruki noticed that smirked. “Why are you smirking Rena-san? Is it because of something I’ve done?” Haruki asked with her dorky grin.

Rena looked at Haruki then looked away then looked at Haruki again, she closed in to Haruki’s face to her ears and whispered “Well yeah, maybe because of what you do with all that flirting and acting all cool and all” Haruki slightly blushed but was replaced by a laugh.

“I just treat my customers’ well, that’ll make them come back right?” Haruki replied. _This girl is very interesting; this really is going to be a very interesting long night._

More customers came and it made both of them busy, occasional winking coming from Haruki to Rena, though Rena didn’t respond to any actions Haruki does, it leaves Haruki a question in mind about what Rena said about her earlier that made her slightly blush. They continue on with their work until the shift was finished. The last ones of the drunken customers was already carried by some of the bouncers around, techno music was still on but not as loud as it was earlier on. Rena took of her apron and put it back to the cabinet where she got it. “I’ll be going now, see you later tonight.” Rena said, Haruki nodded smiling at her as she watched the girl walked towards the lockers. Haruki continued cleaning her side of the bar, when she finished cleaning, she took of her apron and put it where Rena put her apron, then she saw Rena going out the bar waving at her goodbye. Haruki waved back. As Rena went out, a pink-haired girl went in. Haruki stared at the girl, jaw left open, and her hand still waving as the girl approaches the bar.

“What is that hand for? Quit staring! Apple Martini now.” said the pink-haired girl. Haruki blinked several times, startled as she hurriedly put her hand down looking away. She was about to start making an Apple Martini when she remembered that the bar is already closed. She looked at the pink-haired girl who was inspecting her purple polished nails.

“Uhm, I’m sorry ma’am but we’re already closed.” Haruki told the pink-haired girl.

“Don’t you know me? Are you dumb? I am Inukai Isuke. Idiot! Now, Isuke wants Apple Martini, serve Isuke Apple Martini!” the pink-haired girl said glaring at Haruki. Haruki hurriedly made Apple Martini as she thought _Inukai..Inukai.. I’ve heard this name, Inukai_ Haruki was currently shaking the shaker and she suddenly stopped when she remembered, her eyes wide. “Why are you stopping? Where is Isuke’s Apple Martini?” Haruki continued shaking the shaker and poured it into a glass.

“1.5 Oz Apple flavored vodka, an Oz of sour apple liqueur, dash midori, an Oz of pineapple juice and an Oz of apple juice on ice. Apple Martini for Inukai Isuke, I am very much sorry for my actions a while ago, I didn’t realize you were a relative of Sir Inukai Eisuke.” Haruki said as she handed over Isuke her drink bowing her head down.

“Inukai Eisuke is Isuke’s mama, and that’s Isuke-sama for you.” she said taking a sip from the Apple Martini Haruki made, she was surprised on how delicious the drink was she wondered on her thoughts, _she seems to be new, but she should’ve known all about Isuke, but this drink is incredibly delicious. This is so much different compared to what Rena does. How can this low life newbie do something this delicious?_

“Did you like it?” Haruki winked at the pink-haired girl. “Any comments, Isuke-sama?” she said grinning like a dork towards Isuke as she was sipping some more.

Isuke felt her ears starting to feel hot; she used all her strength to suppress her blush and answered “This is nowhere near the most delicious Apple Martini Isuke ever had. Don’t get your hopes up!” she said sipping some more of the Apple Martini.

Haruki chuckled and thought, _but you’re just about to finish the whole glass of it._ “I will do some more practice on that Isuke-sama, the next time you ask for a drink I’ll make sure you’ll definitely like it.” Haruki said grinning.

“That is if you can please Isuke” she said finishing her drink, she stood up and walked towards the bar’s door. “Make sure to please Isuke next time” she added walking out the bar.

Haruki smilingly nodded _I’m glad there’s a next time; I’m looking forward to it_ that’s when she realized all of their conversations about Isuke being the daughter of her employer. “EH?! Inukai Eisuke? Mama? EH?!” she laughed at herself scratching the back of her head “She might be out of my league then…” she said chuckled “oh well, better change and head home now.” she told herself. _This has been a very interesting night as well as start of the day_ she thought.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“That low life newbie; knows nothing, making Isuke feel like this… How can that low life newbie make Isuke feel like this?! What’s with all that winking?! What’s with that dorky grin?!” Isuke said to herself blushing as she walks towards her apartment which is a block away from the bar & resto. _She’s kinda cute, she even looks sexy with that bartender uniform_ she thought to herself which made her blush even more “Ugh! What is that dorky idiot making me feel?!?!?! I can’t believe this!!” she yelled as she walked faster getting home.


	2. The Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki's relationship with Rena is growing. Rena still tries to deceive Haruki. Haruki gets drunk, wakes up finding herself in some other place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my chapter 2! I hope you guys will like it. You guys will surely motivate me to do more. :)

As Isuke got home, she threw her bag on the bed and went straight to shower. “Since Mama is going to see Isuke today. Isuke’s going to ask about that damn lowlife newbie.” Isuke felt heat going up at the back of her neck, remembering Haruki made her blush, she got very irritated and blamed Haruki more about what she feels, she hurriedly took off her clothes and took a shower. While taking a shower, Isuke can still imagine Haruki’s wink and especially her dorky grin. _I can’t let that idiot let me feel like this_ , she thought, she tries her best to suppress how she feels although Haruki still haunts her mind until she finished showering.

Isuke put on her clothes when she heard a knock on the door. “Oh, that’ll be Mama!” Isuke opened the door and Inukai Eisuke hugged his daughter.

“How is my Isuke?” Eisuke asked holding his daughter on her shoulders and taking a good look on her.

“Isuke is great, Mama. Why would you sometimes have Isuke do your work? You know I don’t like going there because of that ugly blondie girl there.” Isuke told her Mama as they walk towards her couch and they sat down.

Eisuke raised a brow on Isuke, seeing her pouting. “You didn’t like what you saw there? I thought you’d like to have a drink, and is the bar doing well?” he asked.

“Why would Isuke like a drink from that blondie?” Isuke rolled her eyes.

“Oh! Is she the one who served you a drink?” Eisuke asked. Eisuke saw a blush starting to grow on Isuke’s cheeks. “I thought the new girl served you.” Eisuke said eyeing his struggling daughter.

Isuke willed herself to suppress the blush and answered. “The bar is doing well, Mama.” Isuke said smiling at her Mama.

Eisuke laughed at his daughter, deciding that his thoughts were right that his daughter might like the red-haired girl, especially on how good the girl makes the drinks. “Will you check on the bar again tomorrow morning?” asked Eisuke chuckling.

Isuke let out a light protest; she felt her Mama is having ideas on what she feels. She nodded and smiled at her Mama again.

Eisuke pulled her and kissed her in her forehead and patted her head. “I knew I can count on you, you’ll be my successor remember?” Eisuke said standing up with a smile. Isuke remained comfy on the couch silent. Eisuke walked towards the door and opened it. Before leaving “Isuke did you like the drink the red-haired girl served you?” Eisuke asked teasing, he can saw a blush building on his daughters face, and he started to laugh. “Love you my Isuke, Bye! Don’t forget to check on her… Er, I mean the bar later okay?” and he closed the door and left, leaving Isuke struggling with her feelings.

“Isuke hates Mama, he pretends he doesn’t know then teases Isuke afterwards. Isuke won’t go to the bar tomorrow, Isuke will stay home.” Isuke said scowling.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Good Evening. Rena-san!” Haruki greeted as she approached the bar. She put on her apron as she saw the blonde girl nodding at her as a greeting. “Uhm, Rena-san, may I ask you a question?” asked Haruki.

“You’re already asking. What?” answered Rena, turning to face Haruki as she finished cleaning her side of the bar.

Haruki face Rena scratching the back of her neck and grinned. “Do you know any pink-haired girl? I think she said she is Sir Inukai Eisuke’s daughter.”

Rena’s eyes grew wide, looking down she thought, _oh, so someone like her attracts you huh? Well I won’t let that bitch get everything._ Looking back to Haruki, she answered. “Yeah, I know her, she’s rude, and she only thinks about herself, being friendly with her will be hard.”

“She seems to be friendly to me, yeah, she’s kinda rude, but she liked the drink I served her last night or should I say this morning.” Haruki said, grinning like an idiot.

Rena was suppressed “She was here?!” she asked.

Haruki nodded, “Yea, when you got out the bar, she went in, and damn she made my jaw drop.” She continued.

Rena looked irritated knowing Isuke attracted Haruki just by walking in, but before she could say something about Isuke being a slut, customers came, drinks needs to be served, she sighed and told Haruki “We’ll talk later, more about her after work.” Haruki nodded at her grinning.

The shift started techno music booming from the speakers, Haruki’s trademark winking at female customers and grinning at male customers didn’t go away, Haruki winked at Rena and Haruki was surprised when Rena smiled back at her. Constant nudging, waist holding, and smiling is done by Rena to Haruki, Rena is flirting with Haruki that Haruki doesn’t seem to notice. Haruki thought Rena is being friendly to her now; she grinned at Rena and said “Will you do some team bottle tricks with me? Just to entertain some customers”

Rena smiled widely at her and said “Sure thing!” Bottles soon came flying with grace and ease, drinks are served for every customer watching, Haruki and Rena seemed to be synchronized n what they are doing and they began to have fun. People were cheering on them as customers began to grow, more drinks are ordered. It seems Haruki’s ideas always do well with customers, some customers are seen taking some videos and uploading it to social networking sites, this will surely get more customers for the following days. The night continued on like this until the night was over.

“Wow that was tiring but fun.” Haruki said smiling, getting pocky out of her pocket and putting a stick of it to her mouth without eating it.

“We may have to do this more often, people will surely come for those tricks” Rena said as she was cleaning her side of the bar, smiling at Haruki.

Haruki grinned back still has a pocky on her mouth, and asked Rena. “Want some?” reaching the pocky box to Rena, before Rena could decline, she saw a pink-haired girl on the front glass door of the bar, she smirked and faced Haruki sweetly and said “Sure” flirtingly, she started biting down the pocky stick that is on Haruki’s mouth until their faces we’re so close…

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Isuke zipped up her boots and is ready to go; she hated herself for not being able to stay at home but was rather pushed by her interested feelings about the red-haired girl. She woke up as earlier than she should have, she hated herself for that, she knew that it was her excitement that made her wake up that early, she denied it herself, she denied every little positive feelings she’s having for the red-haired girl, but even though she’s like this, she still went all the way to the bar where the red-haired girl works. “You will make Isuke hate you; Isuke will hate you for sure.” Isuke was about to open the glass doors of the bar, but what she saw stopped her and made her grit her teeth, she turned away and walked briskly going back to her apartment. “Isuke really hates you now.” Isuke scowled. _Isuke knew she was just some lowlife newbie scum who flirts with anyone that flirts with her. S_ he thought rolling her eyes. She felt pain growing in her chest, holding her chest where the pain is she thought, _but why do that idiot make Isuke feel like this. Isuke hates feeling like this. Isuke hates it because she’s the reason why. Isuke said that she will make me hate her, and she did, that idiot._ “Isuke didn’t mean what she said…” she said to herself. Now she even hated herself for feeling like crying, she held back her tears and willed up her pride and ego, “Isuke will never cry for a dumb scum like her.” she said speeding up her pace going home.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Haruki backed away from Rena before she could’ve kissed her, their faces being so close made Haruki blush, but she didn’t like it. “Rena-san, what are you doing?” asked Haruki blinking, entirely confused of what was happening.

“Nothing, you asked if I wanted one, and I wanted the one in between your lips. So I ate it.” she answered casually. Rena finished cleaning her side of the bar; she took her apron off and slid it to the cabinet, Haruki, still confused looked at every move she made until the blonde-haired girl disappeared from the bar.

“What the hell was Rena-san trying to do?” the red-haired girl said to herself. She started cleaning her side of the bar, the front glass door opened and it was Eisuke Inukai who went in, holding a bottle of wine in his right hand. Haruki bowed her head down in respect.

“How was your first two nights?” Eisuke asked the red-haired girl, he sat down at the bar and placed the wine on the counter-top.

“It was great, it was actually fun. I even met your daughter yesterday.” Haruki said grinning casually.

“Yeah, I heard from her, was she rude when she went here?” asked Eisuke worried.

“No! She’s not rude at all… uhm… well maybe a little, but I’m sure she liked the drink I served her.” she told Eisuke backing up what she said about Isuke being a little rude.

“Well, I’m sorry if my daughter was a _little_ rude, but that great that she liked the drink you serve, so will you make me one? Any drink will do.” Eisuke asked smiling.

“Sure! Of course!” Haruki started making a drink for her boss. “Since its morning, I thought you would like some coffee so here it is 2 Oz of Bailey's Irish Cream, 6 Oz of hot coffee, and Irish whiskey, mixed together, Irish coffee for you Sir.” Haruki said grinning.

Eisuke took a sip from the Irish coffee, his eyes widened upon letting the coffee slip through his tongue and to his throat, he nodded, speechless, he kept on nodding and finally let out a chuckle. “Wow, that is the best Irish coffee I’ve ever had.” he told Haruki.

“Wow sir that was what Isuke-sama also told me, but the other way around.” Haruki said.

“Isuke- _sama_? She made you call her like that?” asked Eisuke.

“Yes sir, she said that I should call her like that because I pissed her off. Well it’s not like a big deal to me. It’s alright.” Haruki answered.

Eisuke laughed, _unbelievable, Isuke, you really like her huh?_ He thought, “Why don’t you open the wine up, let’s drink, I need to congratulate you.” Eisuke said, making Haruki confused again.

Scratching her head, she got a cork opener and opened the wine with a *pop* her strength made it easy for her to open things like that. “What are we celebrating?” asked Haruki getting wine glasses and pouring some wine to it.

“Well I heard you we’re the one who started to do some _bottle flying tricks_ ” Eisuke said sipping some of his Irish coffee.

“Oh that! Yeah, there were much more customer’s last night, it was really tiring.” Haruki said, grabbing her glass of wine.

Eisuke grabbed the wine glass and raised it up a bit. “Let’s toast for your efforts, you made this bar & resto more trending, expect more customers to come.” He said and they both sip some wine.

Haruki didn’t sip too much because she knows herself that she’s not good with alcohol, she easily get drunk. She knew this fact when she was in training with Hanabusa Sato, the old man asked her to drink with him, she didn’t knew that time that she can’t handle alcohol that time, when she was about to finish her third glass, she felt very dizzy and then she didn’t know what happened anymore because she passed out. _I will not drink much more that a glass of wine_ she thought to herself. Time passed with a bit chatting about the start of the bar & resto and about it being passed to Isuke when the time comes she’s ready, Eisuke told Haruki his stories about being a business man and deciding to make Isuke a successor of him someday. They talked about more ideas on how the bar & resto will grow some more and attract more customers. Haruki suggested that the bar & resto should have live bands which she and Eisuke decided that live bands will be on Friday and Saturday nights. Haruki didn’t notice she kept on pouring some wine and she kept on drinking, it was already her third drink, she was starting to feel dizzy, but they kept on talking and laughing. Eisuke doesn’t seem to be affected by the wine and was still himself. Eisuke told her that if she knew some bands she should invite them to work there, Haruki just grinned widely and suddenly passed out.

Haruki can feel a very comfy bed, she didn’t immediately realize that she was not sleeping at home, she didn’t realize that it was not their bed, their bed was hard as the ground, but this was very much comfy she wants to sleep more. When her thought sank in to her, she hurriedly opened her eyes, she looked around very confused, she knew she weren’t home, she stood up, she peeked at the large glass window, silk curtains covering them, it was morning, but she didn’t know what time. She saw a digital clock on the desk beside the bed, it was noon. She suddenly remembered that she got drunk this morning, she scratched the back of her head that made her look down, she saw she wasn’t wearing her bartender uniform anymore but rather a white shirt and just her panties, it made her blush, she tried to look for her uniform, as she was looking around she saw two doors. There were two doors one on her left and one in front of her, worse is she didn’t know where it went. She opened the one in front of her. What she saw made her gulp and drop her jaw. It was the pink-haired girl, with her hair up in a pony, leaning down reaching for her fallen towel, naked. The pink-haired girl looked up at the sound of the door, her eyes grew wide and a blush is seen forming on her cheeks. “I-Isuke-sama?!” Haruki said surprised.

Isuke hurriedly put the towel on and shouted. “CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR! PERVERT! IDIOT!”

That made Haruki come to her senses and instantly closed the door apologizing repeatedly.

 


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki and Isuke seems to be developing their feelings for each other. Who will confess? How will the other answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little late making this one because of school. It's kinda late sorry guys, and this chapter i don't know if it's good or not, i was not in the full mood while i was doing it. sorry! haha ;3

Haruki hurriedly went for the other door finding a living room and a kitchen. Haruki saw her other clothes folded in the living room, she wore her daisy dukes tucking her white shirt lazily, white socks and brown rubber shoes.  _What should I do to make up for Isuke-sama, that was so embarrassing, though she was hot in that ponytail and that nice sexy bod.., what am I thinking about?! Anyway, to make up for Isuke-sama,_ Haruki saw a bar by the kitchen, she walked towards the bar and opened the fridge, she saw some nice vodka, cranberry and grapefruit juice she thought of making some Sea Breeze cocktail to cool Isuke’s head. She grabbed them all and rested it in the bar, Haruki tried to find a glass for the cocktail, she roamed around the kitchen but can’t find the right glass for the cocktail.

Isuke got out of the room with her hair still on a ponytail, she’s wearing a purple tank top and denim shorts. She saw Haruki in the bar leaning down “What are you doing? Are you robbing me or something?” Isuke asked casually crossing her arms as she walked towards the bar sitting down on one of the high chairs.

“Hmm? No, I ain’t robbin’ you Isuke-sama, uhm, where are your cocktail glasses? Or just some tall glasses will do. I’m making you a cocktail.” Haruki said, without looking up at Isuke and continuing on finding some glass.

Isuke stood up from her chair and leaned down the bar seeing Haruki on the other side scratching the back of her head, she pointed out to one of the cabinets that Haruki hasn’t looked at. “The glasses are there.” Haruki opened the cabinet and got a glass, with Isuke still looking down at her. Haruki stood up immediately after getting the glass, startling Isuke making her let out a small “oh” Isuke felt heat going up her spine to the back of her neck and through her entire face, she got all flustered realizing that her face and Haruki’s face are so close. Isuke started to gaze at Haruki’s amber eyes, she claimed how beautiful it is with those eye lashes, she looked down to admire her pointy nose and caught a glimpse of her lips, glancing at it, she bit her lip, she stared at it and felt the urge to kiss Haruki’s soft looking lips. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip as if to indicate how hungry she is for those lips. She looked back at Haruki’s eyes seeing Haruki gazing at her lips too, Haruki looked back at her, their faces got closer, and closer, they felt each other’s breaths on each other’s lips. Their noses touched, Isuke felt heat coming from their noses that touched making her more flustered, and she started to close her eyes…

“Isuke? I’ve got you some lunch!” Isuke’s mama suddenly walked in her apartment without knocking making them both pull back from the kiss that was just about to be made, Isuke tried her best to hide her flustered face while Haruki didn’t have any trouble with it. “Oh! I’m sorry. Was I interrupting something?” he said chuckling. He put down the things he’s carrying in the kitchen and sat down beside Isuke leaning his chin to his hand, smiling at Isuke.

Haruki chuckled, “I was just making some Sea Breeze cocktail for Isuke-sama.” she said.

“Make that two.” said Eisuke smiling back at Haruki.

Haruki nodded with a grin side glancing at Isuke who was still struggling on hiding her overly flustered face. She mixed the cranberry juice, grapefruit juice and the vodka for both the glasses and served it to the Inukai’s. “Sea Breeze vodka for Sir Inukai Eisuke and a makeup Sea Breeze vodka for Isuke-sama.” said Haruki grinning at Eisuke and winking at Isuke.

Isuke scowled at Haruki and started sipping the vodka, her eyes grew wide tasting how delicious the beverage is, she sipped another one and couldn’t help show how she appreciates the drink. “Since this drink passed for Isuke, Isuke forgives you” she said sipping another from the drink.

Eisuke smirked at Isuke and took a sip from the drink and nodded as he agreed on how delicious the drink was. “This certainly is very delicious. Now, what were you doing earlier? Would you want me to leave now so you can continue?” asked Eisuke chuckling.

“Isuke isn’t doing anything with this lowlife newbie Mama” Isuke answered trying to suppress her blush.

Haruki laughed scratching her head, “We weren’t really doing anything Inukai-san.” she supported Isuke’s decision.

Eisuke nodded and smiled, he decided to ignore what happen and let them keep it to themselves even though he saw and knew what was happening. “Okay, so should we just eat outside? I only bought enough lunch for Isuke, maybe we could have some bonding time since we’re starting to have one now?”

Haruki grinned and decided she can’t argue with her boss and looked at Isuke for confirmation.

Isuke let out an irritated sigh. “I’ll just change clothes” she looked at Haruki from head to toe “You, come with me”

Eisuke winked and smiled at Haruki. Haruki was confused but she immediately followed Isuke to her room. Closing the door at her back, she gazed at Isuke who was taking her purple tank top off, it made her remember what she saw earlier and felt agitated.

Isuke looked at her smirking, “What? Remember something?” she asked. She watched as Haruki staggered, her eyes blinked many times as she tried to look away.

“I-I’m sorry about earlier, about what I saw, I didn’t mean to stare” Haruki apologized looking back to meet Isuke’s eyes.

Isuke rolled her eyes as she got her favorite purple hanging jacket “I-Isuke already forgave you.” Isuke started to feel heat on her cheeks again remembering Haruki’s lips. “You should probably take a bath, you reek of alcohol.” She put on her jacket and got her favorite purple mid-thigh high skirt, she started taking her denim shorts off.

Haruki just nodded when Isuke told her to take a bath, she took of her white shirt revealing more of her skin, Isuke gazed at her scanning every corner of Haruki’s exposed skin and side glancing every other moment to admire Haruki’s toned arms and sexy abs. “Uhm, Isuke-sama?” Isuke was broken out of her haze on Haruki.

“What? Isuke told you to take a bath right? Are you that of an idiot that you can’t even understand that?” she said looking away from Haruki and started to put on her skirt. Haruki grinned and went to Isuke’s bathroom.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Haruki got out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around her, her hair let down reaching her thighs. Isuke’s already in her clothes with her hair down and is ready to go. She looked at Haruki intently, suppressing herself from running her tongue through her bottom lips though she couldn’t help herself but bite her lip. She watched Haruki as she put on her panties and her daisy dukes. When Haruki leaned down Isuke couldn’t help herself but stand up and walked towards Haruki as she caught a glimpse of her cleavage. Haruki looked confused as Isuke came closer and closer, and in one instant she felt soft lips grazing in her own, Haruki felt her heart racing, she can clearly see the pink-haired girl so close to her their lips are touching, Isuke’s eyes were closed, Haruki didn’t know if she will let herself drown in the kiss or pull away, she couldn’t understand what she feels, she didn’t know if she likes what’s happening or not, and with that she just stared at Isuke’s flustered face not even realizing that she herself is flustered. When Isuke broke out of the kiss with an even more flustered face, Haruki scratched the back of her head, and grinned shyly at her. “You know Isuke-sama, I think I like you” Haruki said winking at Isuke.

“Idiot” Isuke said cupping her face with her hands walking back to her bed to sit down. Haruki chuckled and started putting on her other clothes.

“Isuke-sama, we should probably go now, Inukai-san might be waiting too long for us.” Haruki said tying her hair up on a messy pony.

“Isuke knows you’re just too slow.” Isuke stood up, walked towards the door and opened it seeing her Mama sitting on the couch crossed legged and on the phone.

“Okay, I will. Bye!” Eisuke ended his call and put his phone in his pocket. “Oh there you are! Shall we go?” asked Eisuke.

“Uhm, may I call my family first? They might be looking for me.” asked Haruki.

“No need, it was them I was talking to a while ago. They told me to take care of you” Eisuke said. “Let’s go?” asked Eisuke.

Haruki nodded grinning at both Eisuke and Isuke.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Haruki, Isuke and Eisuke went out for lunch in a restaurant near Eisuke’s Bar and Resto. Eisuke just finished ordering some lunch for the three of them. “So Haruki about the band thing we were talking about earlier at the bar, have you thought of any bands you may know?” asked Eisuke.

“Oh! About that, I know 7 Wonders, they are my friends, and the singer is a daughter of my mother’s friend.” Haruki said smiling at both of them.

“Make sure Isuke will like their songs, or they’ll not be able sing at Isuke and Mama’s bar.” Isuke said

“Oh I’m pretty sure their great Isuke-sama, you don’t have to worry.” Haruki said.

Eisuke drank some water “Will you be able to call them? Could you let them go to the bar later tonight so I can interview them?” asked Eisuke.

“Sure! Sure!” Haruki said getting her phone out and started calling. When she heard a ring she excused herself from the two and stood up and stepped outside.

“You seem to like her” Eisuke said to his daughter.

“Isuke doesn’t like her” Isuke answered trying to hide her blush. “Though Isuke thinks she’s pretty” she continued

“Oh, my daughter doesn’t usually praise others, especially girls.” Eisuke said smirking.

“Oh, let’s not talk about that idiot.” Isuke said.

“Isuke?” a voice of a guy called Isuke. Isuke took a glance and saw her old suitor.

“Oh! How are you son? Sit down. Sit down.” Eisuke said greeting the guy.

“I’m fine Inukai-san, how are you two?” the guy asked the two.

“Oh, we’ve been doing fine. I’ve always been in touch with your dad, he didn’t said you’d already come back from LA?” Eisuke asked the guy.

“I’ve just got here last night, I thought I could drop by the bar later.” said the guy.

“Of course, that’s not a problem.” Eisuke said

“What are you doing here?” Isuke asked.

“Well of course I came to visit you” said the guy

“It seems Isuke’s special to be visited by a millionaire’s son.” said Isuke.

“Oh come on, of course you’ll be the first I’ll visit.” the guy said trying to lean closer to Isuke. _If only your father is not my Mama’s business partner I could’ve smacked you right now._ Isuke thought. Eisuke sees Isuke rolling her eyes.

Haruki came in again to go back to the table and sees three of them in their table, she didn’t hesitate to walk towards the table and see who the new guy in the table is. She saw Eisuke and Isuke talking to the new guy as if they knew each other a long time ago. After a few smiles and fidgeting Isuke saw her, “What took you so long?” asked Isuke.

“I’m sorry, it’s been a long time I talked with my friend.” Haruki said sitting down.

Isuke crossed her arms _you’re just happy you got to talk with your old girl friend,_ Isuke thought, _you just told Isuke you like me then you go talking to another girl like a happy kid._

Haruki look at the new guy in the table. _Who is this guy? He seems to be close to them, is he Isuke-sama’s boyfriend?_ Haruki thought. Eisuke noticed Haruki studying the guy.

“Oh! Haruki, this is, Nakamura Tatsuya, the son of my business partner.” Eisuke told Haruki. “Tatsuya-san, this is Sagae Haruki, a bartender in my bar and a friend of Isuke” Eisuke introduced, Isuke raised a brow at her Mama but Eisuke just smirked and shrugged it off.

“It is nice to meet you Nakamura Tatsuya-san!” Haruki stood up and bowed down. The guy stood and bowed down to Haruki too. They both took a sit. Haruki looked at Isuke and the guy who seemed to be sweet to Isuke. Haruki let out a sad sigh, Isuke noticed Haruki’s sigh.

Isuke suddenly stood up and grabbed Haruki’s arm. “Isuke-sama?” Isuke just pulled Haruki towards the comfort room.

Haruki, who is currently pulled, bowed down many times to apologize to the two guys they left. Haruki just let Isuke pull her to the comfort room, upon getting there where it was just the two of them. Isuke locked the door from behind Haruki and pushed Haruki to the door. Haruki panted, her heart racing, she began to stare intently at Isuke’s golden eyes, glancing at Isuke’s lips. Isuke pulled Haruki to a kiss, Haruki who is still confused and still doesn’t understand how she feels felt her hand trembling. She felt her heart pounding in her chest loudly as if she can hear it. She got drowned in the kiss. She felt Isuke’s tongue ran through her lips as they kissed, she let Isuke in, she opened her mouth and she felt their tongues intertwined, she held Isuke’s face, she rummaged Isuke’s hair and made their kiss much deeper. They both broke out of the kiss to catch a breath, they stared at each other’s eyes Haruki still holding Isuke’s face. “Haruki” Isuke finally spoke “I love you” Isuke confessed. Haruki’s eyes grew wide. They we’re both panting from the kiss, Haruki looked down then looked back at Isuke. She smiled and scratched the back of her head. “I’m sorry Isuke-sama, I didn’t know why I kissed you back, but I’m still confused on what I feel, if I get there, I’ll tell you.” Haruki said. Isuke backed away and scowled crossing her arms. “Isuke will not wait for you, Isuke doesn’t waste time on people like you” Isuke said rolling her eyes, she reached for the knob of the door. Haruki backed away from the door to let Isuke get out. “I’m sorry Isuke-sama” Haruki apologized as Isuke went out. Haruki stayed inside the comfort room trying to recall what had happened.

Isuke went back to their table, the food was already served. “Isuke doesn’t have the appetite to eat, and Isuke is also on diet.” she told her Mama.

“Where’s Haruki?” asked Eisuke already eating his meal.

“Don’t mind that idiot. She’s still at the comfort room.” Isuke answered. _That idiot, making me wait, Isuke already told her Isuke loves her and she dumps Isuke? Nobody does that to Isuke._ Isuke thought and she sighs, _well I guess, Isuke will wait for that slow idiot, or I guess Isuke needs to spoon feed her for her to know how she feels._  


	4. The Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki reaches out to Rena for advice about her feelings. Rena meets a new girl which she falls for. Isuke makes Haruki jealous. Rena comforts Haruki which is misunderstood by Isuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Chapter 4 is here! I'm sorry for the delay, our internet is kinda slow and it sucks. I suddenly got motivated last night, i was so hyper and couldn't sleep so i worked on it. So here it is! Enjoy! ^^ :3

“What the hell did you do?!” asked Rena hysterically at Haruki. They were at the locker room changing to their uniforms. Haruki was sitting down at the locker bench eating pocky while waiting for Rena to get change. Rena was buttoning her vest as she vented on Haruki.

“I can’t actually understand why I did that. I just can’t take what I was feeling back then, so I just ate up the food that was ordered and excused myself and went home. Isuke-sama was all flirty with that high-end guy you know.” Haruki took a bite off her pocky that made her remember something. “By the way Rena-san, why’d you do that earlier? You almost kissed me” asked Haruki, looking up to Rena.

Rena slightly blushed. “It was nothing, but I’ll tell you the truth. I never really got a good relationship with Isuke as a friend. She pisses me off with that rude attitude, we never got along. I just wanted to piss her off and take you from her since you sounded like you liked her and you know, everyone likes her, and yeah I’m kinda jealous but I realized it’s not worth the while, and you’re a kind person to play with.” Rena explained.

Haruki was shocked with Rena’s explanation “Wow, you did all that on purpose? I thought you we’re really flirting with me. I kinda liked you though, but Isuke-sama took my breath away, just to be honest too.” Haruki said grinning “So no need to apologize, we’re even” Haruki added.

Rena chuckled. “Okaaaay, yeah, I kinda liked your personality, but I guess you don’t pass cause you’re kinda boyish, anyway, about how you feel about pink head. I think you don’t just like her, I think your heart is looking for her. Were you jealous with her flirting all over that guy?” asked Rena.

“Well, yeah, I felt pain here in my chest. Kinda made me lose my appetite but I still finished my food though” Haruki said.

“Hmm, so why aren’t you sure? What is it that you’re unsure about?” asked Rena sitting down on the bench in front of Haruki.

“I don’t really know, I’ve never been in love, I admired people, but this feeling right now, I can’t understand. I’m afraid; I don’t know what to do with it. How or what should I act?” said Haruki.

“What did she do when you felt that way?” Rena asked.

“We kissed. Two times already, my heart was pounding like a bass drum in a parade. It felt like it was gonna come out of my chest. I can even hear it in my ears and feel it in my neck.” Haruki shared, she felt a slight blush upon recalling their kisses.

“Oh come on! You know you’re in love, and then you don’t know what to do? I thought you we’re that good, smirking and winking on customers, you make teenage girls fall for you in an instant! Then this pink head came, she also falls for you then you don’t know what to do? That’s insane! Man up Haruki! After our shift you should go to her and confirm your feelings with her. I’ll ask some questions. Do you always want to see her even for no reason at all?” asked Rena.

“Yes, I do, I always look at the front doors of the bar waiting for her.” Haruki answered.

“Do you not mind her rudeness?” asked Rena.

“No, I don’t, I even like it.” answered Haruki.

“See, you even like her flaws. Did you backed away when she was about to kiss you?” asked Rena.

“No I did not, I felt the urge to kiss her too.” answered Haruki.

“Do you want to see her with that other guy? See her kissing him, being all flirty with him and smiling and laughing with him?” asked Rena. She can see from Haruki’s face that Haruki felt really jealous about the guy knowing that the guy was a past suitor of Isuke, she can see Haruki gritting her teeth as she asked those questions.

“I definitely don’t want to see her with that guy; I even want to punch that guy! Isuke doesn’t really want to be with that guy! I know that! I can feel it! It’s just I know that I hurt her for dumping her. No. It’s not that I dumped her. It’s just that I was not ready, I’m just afraid that she might go away someday. That she won’t understand how I feel. I can’t even express it. I don’t know how.” Haruki rambled.

“You know Haruki you are just suppressing you’re feelings, and yes it is because you’re afraid of something. Why not try to reassure yourself with what you are afraid of? Ask her; ask her about what you are afraid of, I never really seen Isuke like that, she’s different with you. She was here last night, but she suddenly walked away when she saw us almost kissing. I’m sorry I did that on purpose, I’ve never seen Isuke like that with anybody, when she sees someone she likes flirt with someone else, she just dumps that person and finds another one, but she seems to want to keep you.” Rena said

“No need to apologize, everything is so confusing I forgive you with everything.” Haruki sighed “I’ll try my best, but we better go start with our work now, the night’s gonna start.” Haruki said, she stood up and opened the door to the bar. As the two walked towards the bar they saw a black long haired girl with a fair complexion and a pretty face on her bartender uniform that seems to be waiting for them. Haruki walked towards the girl. “Are you new here?” Haruki asked.

The girl bowed down at Haruki “Yes, I’m Kishitani Ara; I’m looking forward with working with you. I hope we get along well.” Haruki looked at Rena; Haruki grinned and patted Rena at her shoulder when she realized that Rena was flustered. “Rena-san, you’re now teaching me to learn how to know when you’re in love” Haruki jokingly said.

Rena shrugged Haruki’s hand off her shoulder as she went straight for her side of the bar. Haruki saw Rena’s side glances at the new bartender making her grin more.

“This is gonna be interesting newbie. You be on our middle since you’re gonna learn from the best.” Haruki told Ara, who is now the bartender in the middle of Haruki and Rena. Haruki winked at Rena. “This is Rena-san, she’s gonna teach you the basics since I always get many customers when things get tough in the middle of the night.” Rena glared at Haruki which grinned back at her.

“Thank you very much Rena-san! I will be looking forward to it!” said Ara bowing down to her.

Rena surrendered at Haruki and took the job of teaching the newbie the basics. “Okay, just be nice and don’t be a dead weight.” Rena told Ara. Ara nodded smiling at her which made her suppress a blush.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The night started, the three bartenders find themselves busy, many customers came, the plan of having live bands play at the bar worked well, they put up endorsement everywhere on the internet and outside the establishment. There were two bands that will be performing tonight. ROOKIEZ is PUNK’D and Techniken feat. Kazou, Haruki’s friend, the singer of 7 wonders were still on interview. The song [Complication by ROOKIEZ is PUNK’D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeMj1VL5Rdw) was being sung at the moment.

“Wow, I like that song! It’s very soothing in the ears.” Haruki told Rena.

Rena who was busy teaching Ara the basics caught a glimpse of a pink-haired girl by the entrance of the bar. “Hey! Hey Haruki! Isuke is here! Look by the entrance!” said Rena nudging Haruki.

Haruki, who was surprised of the arriving guest, dropped the glass she was holding but the fast reflexes of Ara saved Haruki from breaking one. “I-I’m sorry.” said Haruki still looking at the pink-haired girl.

“It’s okay, are you alright?” Ara asked concerned. “What happened?” she asked.

“Don’t bother asking, you’re just seeing a person in love that dumped the person she loves. How stupid is that right?” Rena answered Ara.

“You’re funny with your words Rena-san” Ara said giggling. Rena flustered.

“What so funny with what I said?” asked Rena, “Let’s go back to work. Haruki, go get her.” she continued.

Haruki smiled at Rena and nodded at her, she was taking off her apron when a tall man with a familiar face walked in with the pink-haired girl. Haruki was stopped from getting her apron off. She stared at the two people coming in the bar gritting her teeth and gripping the bar counter. She felt her chest aching, she wanted to pound the wall. She was about to do it when Rena interrupted her. “Don’t do that, it’s not necessary.” Rena said. They can see the two flirting, Isuke was giggling while glancing every once in a while at the bar. “This is what I was telling you about, why I was trying to lure you away from her.” Rena said. “Do you still feel the same way for her?” Rena continued. Haruki just looked at her with mad and lost eyes. Rena sighed. “Ara, take care of the bar for us, I need to help Haruki to the lockers. It may be a good practice for you.” Rena pleased.

“Sure! I’ll do my best to handle it!” Ara said smiling sweetly at Rena that made Rena blush.

“Come on, let’s go to the lockers.” she told Haruki while looking at Isuke who was also looking back at them.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Isuke saw Rena and Haruki going to the locker rooms in the middle of work. It ticked her off but not because they’re skipping work, but because they are together going to the lockers where they will be both alone. _Is it because of that bitch that Haruki can’t be with me? That whore._ Isuke thought while smiling back at Tatsuya who was from time to time on the phone with some other girl. Isuke couldn’t bear what she saw and of course she can make excuses as swiftly as she can be. “Isuke will just go to the comfort rooms.” Isuke told Tatsuya. Tatsuya just waved her out letting her go. Isuke walked towards the bar to talk to the new girl. “Where are the other two bartenders?” Isuke asked.

“Oh! They just went back to the lockers; Haruki-san doesn’t seem to feel well.” Ara answered.

Isuke went straight to the lockers _Haruki? Doesn’t feel well? She was just very fine earlier what happened to her and why did she go to work if she isn’t feeling well? That idiot,_ Isuke thought walking towards the locker rooms and opening the door to it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rena helped Haruki sit down on one of the benches. Rena sat down next to her. Haruki was breathing heavily holding back her tears. Rena was surprised when Haruki suddenly stood up and pounded one of the lockers. Haruki started crying. “It’s too late, it’s too late” she mumbled. Rena stood up and hugged Haruki from the back.

“It’s never too late, calm yourself down Haruki.” Rena told Haruki. Rena broke the hug and helped Haruki sit down again. Rena crouched in front of Haruki holding Haruki’s face. “It’s never too late when it comes to Isuke and especially this case with you. She really seems to like you, I think what she’s doing right now is making you jealous, and she’s right on, making you feel like this.” Rena said. Haruki was sobbing wiping tears from her cheeks.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, she doesn’t seem to really like that guy, she does not act like she does when she’s with me.” Haruki said “But if she really wants to be with that guy rather than me it’s alright, I don’t deserve her, I don’t have money or fame to make her love me, I’m just poor, I have many siblings, my mom is sick. I can’t pass her standards.” Haruki continued sobbing.

“See you admitted it, you love her. Stop crying, go to her and tell her you love her back. Make it up to her for leaving them at lunch earlier.” Rena said hugging Haruki, comforting her. Haruki nodded while she hugged Rena back for comfort. Suddenly the door from the bar opened. Isuke was on the other side wide-eyed seeing Haruki and Rena hugging each other. Rena and Haruki broke out of their hug as fast as they can, both startled from Isuke. Isuke didn’t know what to feel or what to think, she can see Haruki crying but they were both comfortably hugging each other, Isuke gritted her teeth.

“What is this? What the hell are you two doing here skipping work and flirting?!” Isuke said slamming the door closed. “Is this it Haruki?! Is this why you can’t love Isuke back?! Is it because of this bitch huh?! Why not tell it straight to Isuke?! Why are you making Isuke wait when it’s clearly seen right now that you’re with this whore?!” Isuke madly pointed at Rena who was looking back at her with gritted teeth.

Haruki stood up wiping tears left in her cheeks. “It’s not like that Isuke, Rena was just comforting me, we aren’t doing anything and we don’t have that kind of relationship, please, don’t misunderstand.” Haruki explained slowly walking to Isuke reaching for her.

“Don’t you touch Isuke! You stay away from Isuke! Isuke takes back what she said! Isuke doesn’t love you anymore!” Isuke yelled at Haruki, Haruki can see tears forming in Isuke’s eyes. When Isuke was about to go out of the locker room, Haruki pulled Isuke back inside, closing the door and kissing Isuke passionately. Haruki held Isuke’s face softly with both hands, their lips grazed at each other, Haruki closing her eyes and Isuke trying to push Haruki away but on the edge of deciding whether to just drown on the kiss or not. Haruki licked Isuke’s bottom lip which made Isuke groan that made her slightly open her mouth, Haruki took this chance to slide her tongue inside Isuke’s mouth, Haruki’s tongue roamed Isuke’s mouth as if memorizing it, this made Isuke drown in the kiss, tears falling in her eyes, she felt Haruki’s thumb wiping it off, Isuke felt Haruki’s tongue licking her upper teeth. Isuke kissed back. Their tongues intertwine, Isuke felt Haruki trying to kiss her deeper, Isuke fought back. Their tongues fighting each other finding its ways to each other’s mouths. When they both broke the kiss to catch a breath, Isuke held her mouth sobbing. “Isuke hates you, Isuke hates you for making her feel like this.” Isuke can feel her face burning up from mixed emotions, anger, happiness, pleasure, hunger. Haruki was panting from the kiss staring intently at Isuke’s golden eyes. Isuke started to cry, she opened the door to the bar and ran out leaving Haruki in question. Haruki looked back at Rena who was a bit flustered in what she saw.

Rena chuckled at Haruki who looked confused. “Go get her idiot! She gave in to you! Follow her and make her feel better, make it up to her! Me and Ara will handle everything here, don’t worry.” Rena told Haruki.

Haruki nodded and grinned at her “Thank you so much! I owe you a pocky!” she added and opened the door towards the bar to follow Isuke.

“You don’t need to pay me with pocky. Besides, why pocky, I want to taste those cocktails you do.” Rena told herself smiling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to finish Chapter 5 as early as i can. I've got some projects and home works I need to finish, so i've got a lot to do. Chapter 5 might be longer than the others ^^ :3


	5. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki found a way on how to tell Isuke she loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 5 guys!! haha finally. I didn't do any of my school works for this. I'm a bad ass like that. so here it is! Hope you enjoy it! Oh BTW here's the link for the lyrics of Don't let me down by 7 wonders. https://misachanjpop.wordpress.com/2015/01/30/dont-let-me-down-nishiuchi-mariya/

Haruki is pushing her way through the crowd in the bar, she can hear one of her favorite song being sung,  [Afraid by Techniken feat. Kazou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqM9lJQEQbw) , she can remember every lyrics of the song and realized that she can relate to the song.

 

_I, I've been longing for the time,_

_That I'll hold you, every time_

_I'm right here with you, and wish by the chance_

_That you could feel it too?_

 

Haruki finally got out of the crowd and started running to the front door entrance of the bar, she pushed the door open and tip toed to find a good view to where Isuke has gone. Haruki was panting teary eyed.

 

_You, do you notice anything?_

_Let me be your everything,_

_I want you to see, I want you to feel_

_How much you mean to me;_

 

Haruki didn’t see a sign of Isuke. She held her face with her hands. She suddenly remembered that Isuke’s apartment was a block away from the bar. She began running, pushing through the crowd of people in front of the establishment.

 

_But I'm, afraid, to tell you,_

_It might, get over, soon..._

 

Haruki began running in the streets as fast as she can. She took of her heels so she can run faster. She held her heels on her left hand.

 

_If only I could let you feel,_

_If only I could make it real,_

_If only I could let you know,_

_That I don't wanna let you go;_

 

Haruki arrived at Isuke’s apartment, when she got in, the elevator closed and she was a bit too late to reach it. She couldn’t stand waiting; she began looking for the stairs and took it. She didn’t thought of running 15 floors high, she didn’t care. She just took it as fast as she can.

 

_If only I could make you see,_

_If only I could set me free,_

_But I'm, afraid,_

_That you will go away..._

 

Haruki finally reached the 15th floor, she can feel her legs shaking and tired. She leaned on the wall for support but she continued walking towards Isuke’s apartment, panting heavily from her run. As soon as she reached Isuke’s front door she knocked on it. She tried calling for Isuke but no voice came out from her.

 

_I, I've been waiting for the time,_

_I've been looking for the sign,_

_The look in your eyes,_

_I cannot see the possibility._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Isuke heard a knock, she tried to wipe her tears but it kept on falling. She stood up and walked towards her front door. She took a peek to see who it was, knocking on the door. When she saw it was Haruki, tears began to fall even more.

 

_Why don't you look right in my eyes?_

_So that you may realize,_

_How much I have tried to tell you_

_What has been inside my heart..._

 

Isuke knew that Haruki was different. She knew that Haruki made her fall hard. She knew she truly love Haruki. She held her mouth with her hands still can’t believe that Haruki really followed her and left work for her.

 

_But I'm, afraid, to tell you,_

_It might, get over, soon..._

Isuke opened the door, she held Haruki in her arms. She can hear muffled whispers from Haruki, saying she’s sorry, she felt Haruki hug her back crying. Isuke held Haruki’s face, wiped tears that are falling from Haruki’s eyes, while she smile with tears falling from her own eyes. She felt Haruki’s hands in her face, Haruki’s thumb wiping tears falling from her eyes.

 

_If only I could let you feel,_

_If only I could make it real,_

_If only I could let you know,_

_That I don't wanna let you go;_

Isuke felt soft lips caressing hers. Isuke kissed Haruki back feeling every moment it takes. They started moving inside the room. She heard Haruki’s shoes clatter. Haruki held her face with both hands. Isuke felt Haruki’s tongue asking permission to enter her mouth. Isuke didn’t argue and she opened her mouth more welcome to feel Haruki’s tongue on hers.

 

_If only I could make you see,_

_If only I could set me free,_

_But I'm, afraid,_

_That you will go away..._

Isuke can feel Haruki’s passionate hunger for her. Isuke began unbuttoning Haruki’s vest. She felt Haruki unzipping her jacket pushing it back to reach the floor. Isuke started unbuttoning Haruki’s polo and pushed it with the vest and those pieces of clothes reached the ground leaving pieces of their clothes at the living room.

 

_I cannot reach you, I cannot reach you,_

_You seem so distant, dear, and every time I_

_Try to tell you, I try to make you,_

_You understand this simple thing,_

They started moving again, kissing passionately, Haruki’s hand rummaging locks of hair of Isuke. Isuke feeling the strong muscles on Haruki’s back. Haruki reached for the door to Isuke’s room. She felt her legs shaking but it didn’t matter to her. All that matters is now, she has to prove and make Isuke feel how much she loves her.

 

_If only I could, I wish that I would,_

_Be brave enough to let you know,_

_I try to search for, I try to reach for,_

_The strength that is inside of me..._

 

Isuke felt Haruki’s hand ran through her thighs under her skirt. Haruki unzipped Isuke’s skirt. Isuke felt the cloth run through her skin and reached the ground. Haruki started nibbling through her neck, kissing softly, licking every part she nibbles. Haruki’s warm breath made Isuke moan.

 

_If only I could let you feel,_

_If only I could make it real,_

_If only I could let you know,_

_That I don't wanna let you go;_

Isuke reached for Haruki’s skirt unzipping it, Isuke pushed the skirt down with her panties caressing Haruki’s bottom. She smiled when she heard Haruki moan from her caress. Haruki smiled backed at her and their lips met once more.

 

_If only I could make you see,_

_If only I could set me free,_

_But I'm, afraid,_

_That you will go away..._

Lips grazing at each other, feeling the heat coming from their bodies, Haruki reached for Isuke’s thighs, she caressed both of it, making Isuke moan in their kiss. Haruki lifted Isuke, Isuke held on Haruki’s strong arms. Haruki looked up to Isuke “I love you Isuke. I’m sorry I’m so late to catch up to you. I was afraid that you might…” Isuke held the face of Haruki, leaned down and continued kissing her. Haruki walked towards Isuke’s bed gently putting Isuke down, Haruki stared intently at Isuke’s golden eyes while Isuke admired Haruki’s amber eyes. “I love you Isuke.” Haruki confessed with all her burning feelings in every word.

Isuke smiled at Haruki and replied “I love you too Haruki. And that’s Isuke-SAMA for you, idiot.” Isuke continued, pinching Haruki’s nose. They both laughed. Isuke felt Haruki’s warm hand in her face. She closed her eyes as Haruki leaned down to kiss her. That soft lips that she can feel in hers, that’s all she ever want, she doesn’t need anything anymore. This is enough for her. She doesn’t want anything or anyone anymore. She only wants to feel Haruki and Haruki alone. She can feel those soft lips grazing on her neck, nibbling in her chests. She felt Haruki’s hands unhook her bra. Haruki threw it on the side of the bed and it met the ground. Isuke felt Haruki’s teeth nibbling in her right breast and a warm hand caressing her left breast. Every soft bite and caress she couldn’t help but moan. Although she didn’t want to suppress those moans, she’d moan as hard as she can for Haruki.

“Ha-ru-kiiii” she groaned grabbing Haruki’s pony tail and taking it off. She unhook Haruki’s bra and threw it somewhere at the sides of the bed. She felt Haruki’s tongue tracing a line from her belly button going up to the middle of her breasts that made her arch her back, telling Haruki to do more and eat her more. She knew her body craved only from Haruki, she has been wanting this. She’s been waiting for this.

Soft lips met again, Haruki’s hands felt Isuke’s soft skin, her sexy features; she moved her hand towards Isuke’s belly button going down reaching Isuke’s clit. Isuke let out heavy pants and moaned while kissing Haruki. Haruki felt the wetness of Isuke, feeling every bit of her down there. Haruki played with Isuke’s sensitive spot and let Isuke moan for her more. Haruki watched Isuke’s beautiful face as Isuke moan out her name.

“Moooore Harukiii. Stop teasing me. I want you. Feel me now.” still stubborn and bossy, trying to dominate Haruki. Haruki obliged. Isuke felt the soft lips that just left hers kiss every part of her. Her neck, breasts, stomach, belly button, and finally she felt those same lips and warm breath in her most sensitive spot. She didn’t hesitate and parted her thighs for Haruki, welcoming Haruki very warmly. Haruki smirked at Isuke which made Isuke fluster. Isuke felt Haruki’s tongue licking all of her like ice cream. She felt Haruki stop at her clit and she felt a slight suck which made her arch her back. Isuke watched Haruki sucking her clit softly but gaining pace and getting hard. She moaned as hard as she can which she knew made Haruki more excited. Isuke felt Haruki suck harder at her clit which, without any effort, made her really moan loudly. She can feel Haruki sucking and licking on intervals. She can feel herself almost there but in a sudden moment she felt Haruki stopped. She felt a bit irritated and more wanting, before she could’ve looked down on Haruki, she felt Haruki’s tongue entering her. It made her yell Haruki’s name.

“You taste sweet Isuke-sama” Haruki whispered making Isuke feel her warm breath through her sensitive spot. Haruki continued sucking on Isuke’s clit and slowly with her index finger, she slide it down inside Isuke that made Isuke’s body jolt up, Haruki’s finger thrust in and out of Isuke while slowly sucking on her clit.

Isuke felt really good feeling Haruki’s finger inside of her and feeling her clit arouse even more, wanting more of Haruki’s tongue. Slowly, she felt Haruki sliding another finger inside of her. Her body jerked itself up when she felt Haruki crook her fingers inside of her. She felt Haruki’s finger thrust in and out of her. Warm hand caressing her left breast, tongue licking her clit and mouth sucking on it, fingers searching for something inside of her, something even her hasn’t discovered. She felt those slick fingers stop at a certain spot inside of her and started massaging it very slowly and very gently. She felt her whole body tremble in pleasure, she never knew she has this spot on her that will feel so good to touch. Haruki sucked on her clit and massaged her G-spot on the same rhythm and momentum. She couldn’t get enough of it. Isuke felt she’s going crazy. It feels so good she didn’t know what to do. Loud moans and groans with Haruki’s name filled the whole room. Shortly, she can feel her whole body numb, her climax starting to build. Isuke’s body went cold and started to tremble out of pleasure. In one hard suck and continuous massaging, Isuke gave in. All of herself drained out.

Haruki took her fingers out and licked every last bit of Isuke’s juices out. She crawled to meet Isuke and was grabbed in a kiss by Isuke. _Maybe Isuke-sama wants to taste herself._ Haruki thought. She smiled at Isuke when they broke out of the kiss “Isuke-sama, you kinda squirted.” Haruki chuckled. Isuke felt her face fluster, she grabbed Haruki’s face and pushed it away shyly. Haruki laughed at her.

“Why do you even have to tell Isuke that? Didn’t you like it?” Isuke asked Haruki pouting.

“Oh hell I liked it! It was not actually a ‘kinda’ you actually squirted big time” Haruki corrected while laughing cheerfully at Isuke.

“You idiot! Stop that!” Isuke scolded pouting and looking away.

Haruki found her way to gaze at Isuke’s eyes and made Isuke look back at hers. “Are you still mad at me?” Haruki asked “I was just afraid because I didn’t know how I’d express how I feel for you. But now I know how, and I hope it reached you. I love you so much Isuke.” Haruki continued.

“Yes, it reached Isuke so much. You don’t have to be afraid anymore. I love you too so much Haruki” Isuke smiled at Haruki.

Haruki leaned down and her soft lips touched Isuke’s and they both kissed softly and passionately.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The night ended up pretty well, Haruki didn’t go back to work because Isuke insisted her to stay and so she did. The next day Haruki received good news from her friend at 7 wonders that they will be a regular in the bar. She insisted for Isuke to go tonight because there is a song by 7 wonders that she dedicates to Isuke. Isuke was a bit stubborn but eventually agreed to come with an exchange of a very delicious drink. Haruki was also happy with the other great news she received. News that her mom was getting well in the hospital and might get out as soon as she is able, Isuke told Haruki that they should celebrate and she wanted to visit Haruki’s family.

“Are you really sure Isuke-sama? I don’t think you’ll like it there. I can invite them here if you would want to really meet them.” Haruki insisted.

“No, Isuke want to see where you live. Isuke won’t argue anymore. Isuke will go to your house.” Isuke pointed out.

“Okay, as you say, Isuke-sama” Haruki didn’t bother arguing.

Haruki and Isuke went to Haruki’s home. She hasn’t been home for 2 days and 2 nights already. “I’m home! Fuyuka? Aki? We have a visitor.” Haruki felt sorry when she saw that their house weren’t so clean. “I’m sorry Isuke-sama, I didn’t have the time to clean the house.” Haruki apologized seeing Isuke feeling grossed.

“Haruki-nee-chan!!!” Aki shouted and came running for Haruki and jumped. Haruki caught him as always and hugged him tight.

“Your family sure is big, they seem warm” Isuke claimed.

Aki looked at Isuke with big eyes, when he was put down by Haruki he stared at Isuke. “You’re beautiful” Aki said and suddenly hugged Isuke’s left leg.

Haruki chuckled. “Aww, Aki has a crush on you Isuke-sama” Isuke rolled her eyes on Haruki.

Haruki led Isuke to their small living room where Haruki had set up a long table for the whole family. On the way home, Isuke and Haruki bought some ingredients to cook for a celebration. Isuke insisted to pay for everything making Haruki promise that she’ll pay for it when she can, though Isuke just shrugged her off.

Haruki went to the kitchen to bring Fuyuka the ingredients. Isuke sat on one side of the table while she waited for Haruki. Aki sat beside Isuke still staring at Isuke starry-eyed. “Be a good boy, or I might bite” Isuke tried to scare the little boy.

Rather than being scared, the boy giggled and blushed. “Is Haruki-nee-chan your girlfriend?” asked the little boy.

Isuke was surprised with the question and flustered a little. She saw some of the kids peeking from the other room, giggling and seemed to be waiting for her answer. “Yeah, she’s Isuke’s girlfriend, and why do you think that?” Isuke asked the little boy glancing at the others on the other room.

The boy giggled covering his face as he blushed. “You’re the first girl Haruki-nee-chan brought here, and we all thought Haruki-nee-chan as a nii-chan, she might look like a girl but she acts like a boy.” Aki explained.

Aki’s explanation made Isuke smile. She got to know more about Haruki. “What is that I’m hearing that I act like a boy?” Haruki emerged from the kitchen startling her other siblings that were peeking from the other room, they all started to take their places when they saw Haruki bringing the food in.

Haruki sat beside Isuke and beside Haruki was Fuyuka. “Guys, we should all behave, we have a visitor.” Fuyuka scolded her siblings. Little voices echoed all nodding and agreeing on behaving. They were all excited and happy to see a lot of food on their table. They all started eating.

Isuke eyed Haruki who was grinning like a dork watching her siblings indulge in the food. “Why aren’t you eating?” Isuke asked Haruki.

Haruki looked at Isuke with her dorky grin. “Well, I’m happy to see them eat delicious food like that. They don’t get to eat much, unlike me, there are some people who treat me outside, so when I get a chance I really buy them the kind of food they can’t taste every day.” Haruki said.

Isuke just smiled at Haruki and felt touched at how Haruki loved her family. She felt they were the same on how much they love their family. They both watched everyone very happily eating together even though it kinda irritated Isuke how loud the family can be.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The day ended and Haruki needed to prepare for work. Isuke waited outside because she didn’t like the feeling of being cramped inside that place anymore. A few minutes later Haruki went out saying goodbye to her siblings, kissing each one of them in their foreheads.

“Bye bye Haruki-nee-chan!! Bye bye beautiful lady!” Aki shouted waving his hand goodbye to the two.

“Looks like Aki really liked you Isuke-sama” Haruki grinned at Isuke.

“Well who wouldn’t be, even you jaw dropped on Isuke immediately when you saw Isuke.” Isuke said twirling her hair. Haruki just chuckled when she saw Isuke slightly blush on what she said herself and they both went to the bar.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Haruki and Isuke went for the back door through the locker room. As they went inside, they can hear someone already there. Haruki suspected it was Rena and Ara. Although what they heard made them sneak in, but Isuke didn’t like the thought of it and just strutted forward startling the two.

“You two seem to be enjoying yourself here” Isuke teased Rena and Ara.

Rena’s face turned all red and Ara just laughed at Isuke. “Oh, I’m sorry, Inukai-san we didn’t knew there were people around.” Ara apologized.

Haruki winked at Rena that made Rena cover her face. Isuke sat down on one of the bench. “Haruki, what’s with all that winking? Isuke thought you are just changing clothes here.” Haruki scratched the back of her head chuckling.

“Yes, yes Isuke-sama, I am just gonna change clothes.” Haruki answered kissing Isuke on her cheeks.

Isuke looked away struggling back a blush. “Who gave you a permission to kiss Isuke?” Isuke said with a mumbled voice. Haruki just laughed.

“We’ll be going ahead.” Rena said turning her back pulling Ara’s hand and going out to the bar.

“What’s their problem?” Isuke scoffed.

Haruki finished buttoning her vest. She swiftly leaned down and caught Isuke off guard meeting her lips to Isuke’s lips. Isuke wide-eyed surprised tried to back away for a bit but then immediately kissed Haruki back. “I love you Isuke-sama” Haruki said grinning which made Isuke fluster.

“I love you too Haruki” Isuke answered.

“Let’s go?” Haruki pulled Isuke out to the bar.

They saw Rena and Ara all flirty and sweet at the bar. Haruki chuckled. Rena suddenly went back to work leaving Ara disappointed but understood Rena right away.

“Rena-san doesn’t seem to be all blunt with these things.” Ara told Haruki who was already starting to mix some cocktails.

“You’ve got a long way to go Rena-san” Haruki said getting one pocky and putting it in between her lips. “Want some Isuke-sama?” handing Isuke some of her pocky.

Rather than getting one out of the box, Isuke suddenly took the pocky out of Haruki’s mouth and kissed her and she put back the pocky to Haruki’s lips, Isuke looked away from Haruki hiding her blush. “Payback from earlier.” she mumbled.

Haruki flustered all red and dropped the pocky that Isuke put back in her mouth. Haruki didn’t know how to react but she felt her heart beat so fast.

“Where’s Isuke’s drink?” Isuke interrupted Haruki that made Haruki come back to her senses.

“Oh, sorry!” Haruki continued mixing what she was doing earlier. She made 3 glasses of it. “Vodka, cranberry juice, a measure of Triple Sec liqueur and a generous squeeze of lemon juice, served in a large martini glass, straight up, no ice, garnished with wedges of lemon. Cosmopolitan.” Haruki gave it to the three girls.

“Wow, this is a hard drink for a start.” Ara said. They all sipped at once. Haruki chuckled seeing them all wide-eyed. “Wow, this is very delicious!” Ara exclaimed.

“I don’t know what to say.” Rena added.

“Isuke admits now, you really make the best cocktails of all times.” Isuke praised Haruki which startled the three of them, looking at Isuke with shock “What? Is it bad for Isuke to praise someone?” she asked and the three just laughed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The busy night started, Isuke stayed by the bar watching Haruki with all those bottles flying, shrugging off guys who tried to flirt with her. [7 wonders started playing don’t let me down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97wzYr9I1jM). It felt familiar to Isuke. “Isuke-sama! I dedicate that song to you especially the first verse to chorus.” Haruki excitingly told Isuke. Isuke looked at the stage to watch them play, she listened to the song carefully every lyrics flowing through her ears, she felt her heart starting to pound and she felt a slight blush forming in her cheeks. She suddenly remember that song, she knew that song, she heard it somewhere though she can’t remember, she started to remembered the full meaning of the song and every lyrics of it, she suddenly pulled Haruki’s tie and whispered to Haruki’s ears. “I dedicate the 2nd verse to you until the last, I dedicate the whole song to you, idiot!” and she kissed Haruki.

Haruki kissed her back and the crowd around them cheered. Haruki scratched the back of her head while Isuke hid her blush from the crowd.

Even though Isuke felt embarrassed she was happy enough to know that she fell in love with Haruki. Haruki on the other side didn’t expect love to come to her like this, she gazed at Isuke’s beautiful blushing face and thought, _I guess love really takes action without any warning at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for supporting this work! I'm sorry cause i'm not such a good writer i admit that. I've got a lot of room for improvement so feel free to comment and judge my work. I want to learn more :))) Thank you guys! I hope you'd look forward for more of my works! Thanks a lot! :3 ^^


End file.
